


HEY!

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathbombs for fish, Diet includes gold medals, Don't let the silver milkfish evolve into a golden milkfish, I am literally just procrastinating, I want a golden milkfish, M/M, Milkfish are delicious tbh, Milkfish so extra, No to TIN, So I decided to upload this, They're not actually extra in real life, This is crack, someone save me, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: Fish make good pets too.





	HEY!

Are you the kind of person who sometimes can't stand human interaction but don't want to be left alone at the same time? Do you ever wish you had a companion that would just be there for you even when you don't feel like talking about what's wrong?

What if I told you, you could have that?

My name is Anya and what I have is a rare and prized Golden Milkfish. This beautiful creature is very sweet but also very forgetful. One second, it's following your finger as it swims in its tank, the next second it's diving headfirst under the tank sand!

The Golden Milkfish gets its name from its diet. It eats only 24 karat gold medals. It will settle for 12 karat gold medals if near starving. I'm afraid it spits out anything bronze, copper, and it absolutely cannot stand tin. The only silver it tolerates is the Silver Milkfish which I will talk more about later on.

Due to its extraness, the Golden Milkfish becomes very unhappy in salted or plain water. We suggest using bath bombs of different colors, alternating every two days. Bubbles give you plus points too and keep you in the Golden Milkfish's "I like list". 

Now, the Silver Milkfish is very rare and is Asian in origin, although if given proper care and nourishment, it might evolve into a Golden Milkfish. At the moment, the Silver Milkfish in my possession is a few years younger than the Golden Milkfish and is going through somewhat of a slump. Even moving it to a bigger tank for more room for twirls, loops, and swirls hasn't helped its disposition.

You see, I've recently had to give back the Thai Hamster my friend asked me to look after and I didn't realize how attach the Silver Milkfish and the Thai Hamster got. I would have asked for it back just so that I could sorta wean the SIlver Milkfish of its company slowly, but my friend's new Rainbow Parrot from South Korea has to get used to being in the company of the Thai Hamster. 

I'm a little concerned about introducing the Golden Milkfish and Silver Milkfish to each other as they too might get overly attached, and when the time comes to separate them, they might die. 

You see, Milkfish are lonely when alone. That's why I'm hoping that whoever gets either of the two will get them a tank friend. I know that the Chinese Red Panda in the back is getting close to the American Owl I have. I'll have to separate those too. 

Ah-- it seems as if I have quite the menagerie, huh? Well I have one of everything, I think. There's even a Swiss Peacock, I'm not sure where to put it though. 

Anyways, this is actually an auction for the Golden Milkfish and the Silver Milkfish! I will not be selling them together. They have to be bought separately, though the same bidder may purchase them both. All proceeds from this event will then be donated to the SBTK cause. 

SBTK stands for Salty Bear-Tiger Kazkh. There was a relatively younger Tiger Shark that got too far off from the open waters and got beached. We're not sure how exactly it managed to do that, but hey it's happened. 

For some reason, there had been a Kazakh Bear on that very beach and successfully pushed the beached Tiger Shark back into the water. Now, however, neither animal has been keen to leave the other alone.

Both are currently staying in the nearby beach and are attracting a huge crowd and are extremely vulnerable. Some concerned citizens and myself are very worried as to what could happen when both are so out in the open. 

We are trying to raise funds to help build a habitat for them where it will be safe.

So, ladies and gentlemen. Shall the bidding begin?

* * *

_"Yuuri?"_

_"No."_

_"But Yuuri."_

_"We're not getting that fish."_

_"Yuuuuurriiiiiiii."_

_"..."_

_"Fish can be good pets too."_

_"... I'll think about it."_


End file.
